Detention with Draco
by lauraforthewinoswald
Summary: Emeline is a well-intentioned Hufflepuff who gets stuck in detention for talking in class. When she gets locked in the detention room alone with Draco will she be able to turn his frown upside down with her Hufflepuff charm? A real cutesy love story.
1. Chapter 1

Emeline was sure Draco hated her. I mean really I seemed Draco hated everyone but she was a Hufflepuff. She always heard him talk about how Hufflepuff's are just the talentless clowns who have nowhere else to go. She didn't really care though. She wasn't the sort who started confrontations. It isn't that she can't stand up for herself; it only means that sometimes you just have to let things roll off your back. It's not worth it getting all worked up over some pissy little boy full of hot air.

She thought maybe all he really needed was someone to talk to. He didn't even seem to have any real friends. Minions is more like it. He honestly seemed like a very lonely boy. Then again people have called Emeline naive in the past. Maybe Draco truly is all around rotten to the core. She just couldn't feel that kind of vibe from him though. She thought maybe if she just had a chance to sit down with him and talk; they could get to the heart of the matter and he wouldn't be so grumpy all the time. Who knew she'd get her chance so soon.

Emeline was a well-intentioned young girl and never did anything bad on purpose but she did have a habit of talking a bit too much. This would always get her into trouble for class disruption. Of course Snape wasn't having any of it and sent her to detention. She'd been in detention once before for something that sounded pretty serious when you said it out loud. The only other time she went to detention was for indecent exposure. She was caught getting; shall we say "intimate" with her boyfriend at the time.

She walked in and looked around the room. The teacher hadn't arrived yet and she looked like the only one who had detention so she just sat in the very center of the front row and put her head down on the desk with her hood up over her head. Accidently she fell asleep.

Draco walks into the detention room and looks around a little confused. He was sent there for getting into another fight with Harry. He slowly walked up to the hooded stranger.

"Hey!" he said loudly nudging the clocked figure.

"Wha..!" Emeline wiped a little drool off her chin. "Shit, I fell asleep" she says groggily.

"Where's the teacher in charge of detention?" he asks sounding rather authoritative.

"Oh man! No one's come in? I've been here for 20 minutes!" Emeline noticed looking at the clock in the front of the class.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Draco said you in a way that made it sound almost insulting.

"And what's that supposed to mean" Emeline says placing a hand on her hip.

"What's a Hufflepuff doing in detention?" he scoffed

"Well, I'll have you know that I've been to detention several times." she sounded sassy

"Oh really?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"I was talking to my friends too much and making everyone laugh a little too loud so I was sent here for disrupting class" she explained sounding a lot less sassy

"If there's anything Hufflepuffs are good for it's for a laugh" Draco scoffed.

"Oh haha" Emeline said dripping with sarcasm.

Just then the sound of banging and explosions had then both ducking for cover under a desk and McGonagall's voice could be heard throughout the halls. "Students and staff. Dementors have been sighted within school grounds. All doors must remain locked and secured and everyone must remain indoors until further notice.

"Are you serious!" Draco gets up and runs to the door. "It's locked!"

"Until further notice" Emeline adds getting up from underneath the desk straitening out her robes.

"Perfect!" Draco stomps around the room and sits in the big teacher's chair.

Emeline sat on top of her desk with her feet dangling back and forth as she bit her nails and looked out the window.

She looked so cute all scared like that. As Draco caught himself thinking that he quickly looked away. She had honey brown hair, big blue eyes and creamy skin. Too bad she's Hufflepuff, he thought. "You aren't Muggle are you?" he asked

"No actually I'm as pure blooded as you thank you very much. Have I not introduced myself?" she said looking up trying to remember if she had. "I'm Emeline Thomas and I come from a long line of pure blooded wizards" she stood up from her desk "But don't you think I share any of your ridiculous notions about blood purity" she pointed her finger at him as if scolding a young child.

"I didn't think you would" he smirks. At least she's pure blooded, he thought. He didn't want to have feelings for someone that could compromise his and his family's status or anything that could get them in trouble with the dark lord. When he realized what he was thinking he stood up and walked to the window to see if he could find something with which to distract himself.

Emeline looked at him and tilted her head a little to the left in thought. A faint light coming from the other side of the window highlighted Draco's profile. He looked sad. Emeline tried to figure out something to say or do that would maybe cheer him up a bit but she couldn't think of anything. The silence was beginning to drive her crazy.

"So…" she began walking up to him slowly "What are you doing in detention?"

"That is none of your business" he didn't turn to acknowledge her.

"You got into a fight, didn't you?" she smiled noticing his knuckles looked a little scrapped.

"Lucky guess, Hufflepuff" he turned around and gave her a menacing look.

"You know" she smiled and continued walking slowly towards him "You don't have to be so defensive all the time" she leans up against the windowsill next to Draco.

"I'm not defensive" Draco says noticing how defensive it sounds the second it leaves his mouth. He rolls his eyes in frustration and walks away from the window.


	2. Chapter 2

They've been locked in the room for the longest 5 minutes of their lives when Emeline broke the silence.

"So…. " she started "I hate standing here in complete silence." she didn't know what to say.

"Sorry but I really have nothing to say to you" Draco twirled in the large leather chair at the teacher's desk.

"I dunno" Emeline sat on the desk "Nothing at all?" she leaned forward coyly. "I'm sure there's something….What do you do in your spare time? That is, when you aren't harassing people" she laughs

"You're too funny" he rolls his eyes "I don't have spare time, ok?"

"Ugh!" she lays down on the desk as if defeated and looks at Draco. "Well, I guess we won't need dementors to suck all the joy out of this room" she jokes sarcastically. Draco genuinely laughs.

"Ha! I did it! Made you laugh!" she jumps up from the desk and starts walking back to the window

"Yes well… It was clever" he says trying not to make a big deal out of it. Just then they hear a loud banging outside and the building shakes. Draco and Emeline quickly hide under the teacher's desk.

"It's getting crazy out there!" she says, her eyes wide like two blue saucers as she curls up uncomfortably close to Draco. Not knowing how to react he just sits there looking up to avoid looking at her. He didn't actually want to push her away though.

"How long do you think we'll be in here!" she whispers looking at Draco like a sweet little scared puppy.

"Maybe another hour I guess." Draco said managing to get his arm around her shoulder seamlessly "We've only been in here 10 minutes. It just seems longer"

"It wouldn't seem so long if we found a fun way to pass the time" Emeline said in a completely innocent fashion not noticing how their present state might imply something a little different. Draco swallowed uncomfortably and looked her over. Could he really take advantage of this situation and not feel like a complete and total sleaze afterwards? Did he really care if he was a complete and total sleaze? He wasn't quite sure.

"And what fun things have you got in mind?" he asked wondering if this clueless attitude was an act or not.

"Well…geez…I dunno" she said "Let's talk or something. How's your family?"

"I really don't think we should talk about it." Draco tightens his lips.

"That bad, huh?" she says with genuine concern.

"There is nothing wrong with my family" he scoffs "I'd just rather not discuss my personal life with you"

Emeline lets out a sigh and finally realizes she's under a desk with Malfoy's arm wrapped around her shoulder. "I think we can get out from under this desk now!" she says nervously.

Draco notices her tone and smiles. "Are you sure? You don't think we're safer down here?" he inched closer. Emeline scoffed and ran out from under the desk. Draco ran after her.

"You really are rotten to the core aren't you?" she yelled at Draco as he brushed some dirt off his uniform. He just smiled slyly at her and said nothing as he sat down in the leather chair. "I'm not stupid you know. I know where you were going with that. Ugh! I thought maybe you weren't really all that bad but now I see the truth. It's no wonder you're so lonely all the time"

"Who says I'm lonely all the time?" Draco turns the chair around suddenly to face her. "I have plenty of friends."

"You have plenty of followers." she walks up to him and points her finger at him to scold him with "They aren't your friends. Do they even know you? I mean really know you?" her question really hits Draco. He just sits there in the chair with a blank stare just thinking.

"I'm sorry" Emeline said noticing she'd raised her voice at him "I got flustered by ...before and I got a little angry at you"

Draco looked up at her and chuckled. "Don't apologize to me." he got up from his chair and ended up standing right in front of her face. "You didn't do anything wrong and have every right to be angry at me so don't apologize to me. You're so weak" he says looking her straight in the eye.

"Kindness does not imply weakness, Malfoy!" she started raising her voice again.

"Are you angry?" he smiles still standing in her face. "Go ahead. Get angry at me." he's enjoying playing with her. He loves that sweet little pout on her face and how her cheeks grow pink when she gets upset.

"Stop it. I don't like this game, Malfoy" she says turning her back to him and beginning to walk back to the window. Draco grabs her arm before she can get there. "Let me go!" her voice is strong but beginning to quiver.

"Listen" he said in a voice that sounded strangely nice. He looked into her eyes and said nothing for a second. Emeline gave him a strange look.

"Alright" he began "I'm sorry if I'm a little rough" he noticed he was still grabbing her arm so he let go. Emeline looked at him still visibly upset as she rubs her arm. Draco looks up at the ceiling wishing he could just get out of this situation. He looks at the clock. It's been 20 minutes. Suddenly all the lights go out and the room grows cold. Emeline and Draco hold each others hands and stand back to back as they take out their wands. A window breaks and they both scream. A dark shadow sweeps over them and Draco's grip on her hand weakens as he starts to fall to the ground. Quickly Emeline turns around.

"Expecto Patronum" she yells sending a glowing figure of a raven engulfs the room and sends the dementor out the window from where it came. "Are you alright?" she knelt down and dragged him back under the desk in case another dementor came back. Slowly Draco started moving and tried to speak. Nothing came out at first. Finally he spoke.

"I'm sorry..I" he stopped, his face was dead white. "Thank you"


	3. Chapter 3

"You really ought to learn this spell for your own protection" Emeline feels his forehead with the back of her hand and then his cheeks with her palm. He still felt rather cold. Draco smiled a little as she touched his face. She felt so warm. She chuckles nervously at his smile and he quickly stops smiling. He hadn't realized he'd been smiling at all.

"You want me to try and show you?" she asks taking out her wand "All you have to do is focus on your happiest, most important memory you can think of"

"I really don't think I can" Draco really couldn't think of his happiest memory. Everything seemed rather mediocre and he knew deep down things were about to go from bad to worse. He looked rather sad which made Emeline take his hand to try and comfort him.

"Maybe your happiest memory hasn't happened yet." she smiled

"I'm afraid things are going to get a whole lot worse before they get better. I don't really see things getting happier anytime soon" he sounded menacing as he said it but didn't say it for the sole purpose of scaring Emeline. She knew he was in with some very shady people and that his family had a connection with you-know-who. She knew he knew some sinister details to the dark lord's plans but that isn't what scared her. What really scared her was that knowing these things scared Draco but he still did nothing about it. Maybe it was fear of rejection from his family that kept him from changing.

"I should turn some lights on" he said starting to crawl out from under the desk.

"No!" Emeline grabbed his cloak "They might be drawn to come back into the room if they see lights."

Draco lit the tip of his wand. "It this alright with you?" he asked sounding a little upset. Emeline just nodded yes. It's been 30 minutes. Emeline sits and nervously plays with her nails. Draco finds himself just staring at her. She was so adorable and innocent. He felt bad for thinking about her the way he did. He just wanted to kiss her.

"Stop looking so nervous" he whispered harshly.

"Well, I'm sorry" she said sarcastically. Quickly she changed her tone "I'm a little on edge" she bit her nails.

Draco smiled, "You can't be as innocent as you act all the time" he narrowed his eyes as he looked at her trying to figure her out.

"Well, I'm not perfect and I've done some crazy things before but I'm usually a good person and there's nothing wrong with that, Draco" she eyes him back trying to figure him out.

"What crazy things have you done? I mean really, when have you ever done something bad?" Draco sounded like he was daring her.

"I'm not discussing that with you" she scoffs crossing her arms.

Draco chuckles, "I thought so. Maybe you aren't the goody goody you pretend to be all the time"

"I never pretend anything. I've done a few things wrong but my attitude is always honest and I don't lie." Emeline points her finger at him again. "It's highly unfair for you to ask that I tell you about my past short comings when just earlier you wouldn't even answer my small talk"

"Got me there" Draco leans his back against the desk. "Show me yours and I'll show you mine" he smiles slyly.

"I don't believe you" she narrows her eyes at him again. "Ugh! If you promise not to tell anyone about it ….you tell yours first"

Draco has a few secrets but tried to come up with a good one that wasn't …too good. There's a lot of things he can't talk about. "Alright, if we're playing truth or dare.." he thought for a minute. "Here's something. Pansy is always all over me but I don't really like her at all. I just like the attention. I don't know if we're officially a couple but I still keep her around just in case."

"You shouldn't toy with people's emotions. Either you like her or you don't" Emeline scolds

"You're supposed to say something bad about you not scold me" Draco snarled at her.

"If you tell anyone I'll tell Pansy how much you don't like her" Emeline warns before she continues "You know how I told you I've been in detention before? Well, it's because I had this boyfriend. He's a fellow Hufflepuff. We decided to get a little crazy and have some fun so we….got a little steamy in an empty classroom once and got caught. It was a little embarrassing" she said starting to sort of smile thinking about it. "We aren't together anymore but we're still on good terms" she added. Draco and Emeline laughed about the story together for a second.

"That's pretty serious" he says between chuckles "I have something else for you" he says and clears his throat as he leans in closer. "Come here. You have to promise not to tell" he whispers. Emeline moves in closer till they're cheek to cheek. Then to her surprise Draco kisses her right on the lips. She feels like she's melting for a second as they play a little tonsil hockey. Finally he finishes kissing her and sits back on his side of the desk.

"How…you" Emeline stutters "Who do you think you are!" her cheeks flush a bright pink.

"Don't act so confused, Emeline. You could have stopped me anytime but you didn't" he smiles knowing he'd caught her there. She didn't fight back at all.

"In fact," Draco continued "You kissed me back"

"I did no such thing" she balled her tiny hands into fists.

" I think your tongue would suggest otherwise" Draco chuckles. Emeline tries not to but a smile creeps on her face. She did kiss him back. There was no denying that. The lights suddenly come back on and McGonagall's voice rings through the halls.

"Anyone not in their common rooms needs to head to their dormitories at this time" she says.

"It's been fun, hufflepuff" Draco says getting out from under the desk. In an act of kindness that surprised Emeline; he extended his hand to help her up "Watch your head there" he added.

"I .." Emeline stopped at the door before opening it. "I guess I'll see you around then"

"Yeah, I guess so" Draco smiled looking the happiest she'd ever seen him. With that they walked their separate ways back to their dormitories.


End file.
